Sobreviviendo a una mujer en sus días
by Inannah
Summary: A Arthur se le acabó el mundo, comenzó su infierno y va a terminar sin una de sus bolas durante esta semana. Todo porque Emily está en sus días.


**Notas: **_Bien, sí. Estoy reconciliándome levemente con Hetalia. Y el año pasado prometí escribir sobre esta pareja. _

_Aquí la tienen. Extrañaba escribir comedia. Con tal de sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa me doy por pagada._

**Disclaimers**: _Hidekaz Himaruya_.

**Advertencia: **_Emily con la regla. Violencia._

**...**

**Maneras de sobrevivir a una novia en sus días, sin morir en el intento.**

**...**

**Día 1.**

Ahí venía, saltando hacia él. Llevaba el bate de béisbol en una mano, balanceándolo como si fuera una canastilla de picnic. Así que tuvo entrenamiento del equipo. No sabía.

_O en verdad, como siempre, Arthur no recordaba._

Por la gigantesca sonrisa que traía en su rostro, seguro le ha ido fantástico. Eso para Arthur significaba que Emily no iba a dejar de alabarse durante toda la salida que tenían hoy.

Suspiró. En fin. Tendrá que soportarla como el muchacho bien educado que es.

_Cultura inglesa, señores. Cultura inglesa._

― ¡Arthur! ― Saludó ella, saltando a sus brazos, tomándole totalmente desprevenido. El inglés, más flacucho que musculoso, tuvo que hacer equilibrio para sostenerla pero aun así…

Se cayó al suelo, como un costal de patatas.

Y dolió el doble de lo común, por culpa del peso extra que tenía sobre él.

― ¡Auch! ― Gimió la rubia sobándose la espalda, sentada sobre el estómago del otro.

_Y Arthur no podía respirar._

― ¿Emily… podrías quitarte… por favor? ― Dijo azul. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Emily lo miró desde arriba.

Generalmente, al pedir algo como esto, ella se hubiera levantado mientras reía y le extendía la mano, lanzándole bromas sobre sus "bracitos de spaghetti".

Pero un brillo peligroso cruzó su mirada, y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

― No… Me dejas… sin aire solamente― Ya no lo soportaba más, la empujó y por fin el oxígeno volvió a entrar a sus pulmones.

¡Oh sagrado oxígeno, entra, entra!

― ¡Me empujaste! ― Le reclamó en el suelo, Arthur la miró, sentándose en la tierra.

― Sí, pero es porque no me dejabas respirar… Emily estabas sobre mi diafragma, era imposible que respirase… ¿Acaso intentabas matarme?

― Perdón por mi gordura…― Le señaló cruzándose de brazos, dolida. Arthur rodó los ojos.

― No te he dicho gorda… Olvidemos esto ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos? …― Suspiró.

― ¡Recién dijiste la palabra! ¡Cuando comenzamos prometiste que no me ibas a sacar en cara mis kilos de más! ― Le reclamó la americana con los ojos llorosos. Arthur desde que la conoció, supo que Emily tenía un complejo con su peso y por unos pocos trozos extra de piel.

Pero este melodrama era totalmente innecesario.

_Además ¿_P_or qué él tiene la culpa, si ella come más que un camionero? ¡Es culpa de Emily y su poca voluntad para soltar la presa de comida!_

― Emy, no tengo nada contra tu peso. ¿Feliz? Si te vuelves una masa que deba rodar en vez de caminar, no pasará nada… ―Se levantó y le extendió la palma hacia ella. La rubia le rechazó y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

― ¡No estoy tan gorda! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estoy haciendo dieta!

― ¿Qué dieta, si ayer fuimos a Mc Donald's y te serviste tres combos gigantes? ― Arthur afiló sus ojos, escéptico.

Emily comenzó a rodar, chillando.

― ¡Dijiste que no me ibas a sacar en cara mi peso!

La gente comenzó a aglomerarse a su alrededor. Arthur comenzó a sentir vergüenza.

― ¡Pero si no te estoy sacando en cara eso, tonta! ¡Y mira toda la gente que nos mira, estamos haciendo el ridículo!

― ¡No soy tonta! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tonto y cejudo! ¡No me respetas ni en mis días! ―Arthur se sintió de piedra.

No…

No, Dios mío…

Ahora todo encajaba.

Y comenzaba su infierno mensual.

-x-

**Día 2.**

Oh, que linda era la sonrisa de Emily. Le marcaba sus mejillas grandes e infantiles.

Estaban en la casa de ella, solos en el salón de estar que era un basural por toda la comida chatarra que estaba desparramada por el piso. Los palitos de queso en el piso. Las patatas fritas rotas y molidas por la alfombra y sobre ellos. La camiseta de Emily estaba sucia y mojada por la Coca –Cola que se le volteó al principio de la película.

Hablando de ésta última, era un melodrama barato que, tras un lavado de cerebro, las amigas de Emily le metieron en la cabeza para que viese. Y como Arthur era un buen novio, un caballero y un ángel, aceptó acompañarle.

Acompañarle, no verla. No iba a quemar sus neuronas en eso.

_(Además no tenía opción, Emily estaba en sus días. Negarse era como aceptar a que le cortasen los amigos de abajo)_

En lo que gastaba su tiempo era en ver a la americana, sonriendo como una babosa frente al televisor. Arthur no puede evitar sonreír, se ve como una niña.

_Momento,_ _Emily sigue siéndolo mentalmente. Si hablasen con ella sin verla, con total seguridad la confundirán con una mocosa de cinco._

Sus ojos azules brillaban, e incluso podía jurar que tenían chiribitas.

Arthur siente que las mejillas le arden. Esto es adorable. Demasiado.

― ¡Hey, qué pasa! ― La chica se sobresalta cuando le cogen del rostro.

Arthur le estira los cachetes, sonriendo tontamente.

― Desde siempre quise hacer esto.

Emily alzó una ceja, desconfiada.

― ¿Qué insinúas?

― Absolutamente nada. Sencillamente quiero tocar tus mejillas ¿Acaso no puedo?

Extrañamente, el cuello de Em comenzó a volverse con esas motitas rojas como cuando se enoja.

¿Qué pasó?

― ¡Me estás diciendo fea! ― Chilló histérica. Arthur la soltó, espantado. ¿Qué? ― ¡Maldito! ¡Superficial! ¡Te ríes de mí por mi rostro! ¡Te aseguro que tú no eres un Adonis, imbécil!

― ¿Q-qué?

Pero Emily no lo escuchaba, se sujetaba del rostro mientras lloriqueaba. Arthur se había quedado congelado, sin atinar a nada.

¿Qué rayos pasó?

En un momento, estaban tranquilos y perfectamente, y de la nada, por tocarle el rostro y hacerle un cumplido, el mundo se da vuelta diametralmente.

¿No será una pesadilla?

― ¡Ándate de mi casa! ― Gritó Emily, parándose del sillón, olvidándose de que tenía el pote de helado sobre sus piernas, haciendo que cayese sobre Arthur.

¡Mierda!

― ¡Pero qué he hecho! ― Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el pote de helado ahora ensuciase el sofá.

Y eso a Emily hizo encolerizarse aún más.

― ¡Y ensucias mi sofá! ¡Desgraciado!

― ¡Pero si estaba sucio desde antes!

Emily lanzó un grito y lo empujó.

― ¡Ándate! ¡Te odio! ¡Muérete!

Arthur terminó con la nariz adolorida tras el portazo que le dejase puertas afuera.

Y se preguntó qué demonios hizo mal.

Una llamada al celular. Era Emily.

― _Lo siento cariño… ¿Quieres volver? Prometo_ _que no pasa nada_…

Y qué diablos les sucedía a las mujeres.

-x-

**Día 3.**

― ¿Cómo estás, oruguita? ― Emily lo abrazó por la espalda. Arthur sintió un tic.

― ¿Cómo me dijiste?

― ¡Oruguita, te queda perfecto! ― Sonrió emocionada. El pobre inglés le miró sin comprender.

― ¿Por qué una oruga?

Emily apretó la boca, contrariada.

― Bueno, por tus cejas, parecen dos orugas ¿A que no soy ingeniosa?

_Y el pobre de Arthur Kirkland sintió como su autoestima se iba a la mierda._

Emily estaba expectante, esperando a que él dijese algo. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué acaso lo aprobaba?

― Emily… Bueno… ¿Podrías ocupar cualquier otro mote? Hasta el de osito-supertiernito-cariñosito-chimichurri está mejor…― Le dijo con voz quebrada.

La americana pareció ofenderse.

― ¡Me dijiste que ese era horrendo!

― Prefiero ese antes de esa cosa de las orugas.

― ¡Insensible!

¿Qué? ¿Insensible él, por querer salvar un poco de su autoestima?

― Emy… reconoce que es feo… Mis cejas no son orugas.

― ¡Son más feas que eso y no alego! ¡Las orugas son tiernas y se vuelven mariposas!

― ¿Quieres decir que mis cejas volarán? ― El inglés comenzó a chillar tocándose la cara. Emily también chillaba.

― ¡Idiota insensible! ¡De ahora en adelante te llamaré Kirkland! ¡Sólo Kirkland!

― ¡Y qué hay de ti! ¡Dices que mis cejas van a volar!

― ¡Te harían un favor! Muérete… ¡No te cocinaré nada y la salida de hoy se cancela! ¡Mamá tenía razón de que eras un idiota!

Y se fue hecha una fiera.

Arthur dio un grito de exasperación y se tiró al piso a llorar.

Quería que acabase esto pronto… Que volviese su tonta gorda americana de antes y se fuese la bruja hipersensible… Por favor… ¿Es demasiado pedir?

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ― Siempre cuando algo malo le pasaba, como si no, la rana maldita venía a molestar. Era como tuviese un radar, o como si acaso oliese sus malos momentos. Porque al igual que lo animales, Francis debía oler las cosas, si es una bestia.

― Nada que te importe, maldito bicho…

― Oh claro que me importa, tu sufrimiento es mi satisfacción ¿De qué crees que vivo?

Y Arthur le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que Francis se tirase al suelo llorando como una niña.

― ¡Insensible! ¡Cruel! ¡Bruto!

― Emily está en sus días… Esto es un infierno… ― Dijo con voz queda. Francis detuvo toda su actuación.

― Pues la tienes difícil, espero que no venga a destrozarte con su bate… ― Sonrió, mirándole divertido. Arthur le odió.

_Oh, como odió a Francis._

Si antes no lo soportaba, a pesar de que fuese su mejor amigo, ahora era necesario aumentar los números del odio hacia esa rana hedionda a sudor y cebolla.

― Juro que si por mí fuese, te echaría una maldición en que todas tus citas tengan la regla para siempre y tu vida fuese un infierno… ¡Lo juro!

Francis le dio un escalofrío. Y prefirió dejar la ofensiva para comenzar la reenconciliación.

_Vamos, que Francis desde siempre le ha tenido miedo a Arthur y eso de la "magia". No fuese verdad lo que él ha dicho._

― Vamos Arthurín, sabes que sólo bromeo…Si necesitas un hombro donde llorar por los golpes que te da Emidzilla, puedes contar conmigo… ¡Además te dije que siguieses mi camino de la promiscuidad! ¡Esto es tu culpa por no hacerme caso!

― ¡Cómo va a ser mi culpa eso!

―Aunque te entiendo, eres tan feo que es normal que trates de conseguir a cualquier persona que te mire por segunda vez sin quedar ciega… Pero no te preocupes, tu gordita americana pronto volverá a la normalidad.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Y sostenía un arma.

― ¿Gordita americana? ― Los hombres miraron y Arthur supo en ese preciso momento que tenía que arrastrarse y esconderse bajo la mesa más cercana.

Oh, pobre Francis.

― ¡Oh, Emily! ¿Estabas aquí? ¿Hace cuánto, querida mía?… ¿Por qué… por qué estás con tu bate de béisbol?

― Te enseñaré que hace la bateadora estrella de la academia― Se acercó rápidamente, cogiendo su bate de madera con las dos manos. Francis comenzó a retroceder en el suelo, huyendo cobardemente.

― ¡No, no! ¡A mi cara no!

_Que en paz descanses, Francis. Serás recordado como una rana fea y peluda, pero un buen amigo al fin y al cabo._

-x-

**Día 4.**

Hoy ha ido a ver a Francis al hospital. El francés sobrevivió a los golpes de Emily pero tras eso, se tropezó por las escaleras, rompiéndose la pierna.

Arthur siente lástima por él y su mala suerte, pero en el fondo, le llena de una pérfida satisfacción verlo con esa cara de sufrimiento. _Sólo él puede decirle gorda a Emily_.

Hablando de ella, está en la plaza más cercana aguardándolo. Francis se ha puesto histérico al verla, creyendo que iba a rematar su rostro, por lo que fue amablemente echada del lugar.

Está jugando con unos niños. El europeo no puede evitar sonreír.

_¿Ven que era una mocosa?_

Emily daba vueltas con los niños en un juego del lugar, su pelo ondulando se desordenaba y uno de los moños que llevaba siempre en el pelo había desaparecido, haciendo que su flequillo le tapase el rostro. Lejos de hacerla ver desarreglada, le daba una frescura reconfortante. Una vitalidad ilimitada. Una alegría sin límites.

Veces como ésta, Arthur Kirkland se sentía totalmente afortunado de estar con esa loca.

A lo lejos vio el moño de estrellas de ella, por lo que se acercó a recogerlo. Lo tomó y se acercó al juego donde el grupo seguía dando vueltas. Lo único que esperaba que no estuviesen tan mareados que le llegase un latigazo de vómito.

Por amor a los cielos, no.

― Emily, si no te conociera diría que engatusas a los niños para secuestrarlos ¡No conseguirás nada, son solo niñitos! ― La rubia giró a verle, totalmente sorprendida. Detuvo el juego. Y los cuatro mocosos que estaban junto a ella, miraron a la mujer con terror.

_¿Que ella quería qué?_

― ¿Arthur, qué haces? ¿Ya acabaste de ver a Francis? ― Arthur asintió y le colocó el moño en el cabello.

Los niños comenzaron a murmurar.

― La rana es peor que una actriz.

― ¡Adiós niños, jugaremos pronto! ― Se despidió Emily, bajándose del disco girador, sin percatarse de las miradas aterradas de los niños. Comenzó a caminar, aferrándose al brazo de Arthur.

― No creo que los niños quieran volver a verte.

― ¿Por qué? Si nos la hemos pasado fantástico…― Sonrió emocionada. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma particular y al pobre de Arthur, le dio un mal presentimiento― ¿Sabes? Quiero proponerte algo…

― ¿Hnm?

Se detuvieron.

Arthur vio a ambos lados del camino, esperando que no diesen por ningún lado a un callejón sin salida. No fuera que Emily le volviera lo verde y se volviese Hulk. Sigue con la regla, y es horrendo. Camino al hospital le hizo un escándalo porque prefirió una bufanda verde por sobre una azul, tachándolo de poco patriota, poco romántico por no usar su color favorito y que parecía una planta fea.

Lo peor de todo, es que Arthur no pudo replicarle ninguna cosa, a menos que quisiese sufrir una escena peor. Y tuvo que gastar los pocos ahorros que tenía en un helado para que Emily se callase por fin.

Pero ya se vengaría. Que les conste. Arthur podía ser un caballero y el príncipe azul con grandes cejas. Pero el sufrimiento de esta semana no podía quedarse así.

― Jugando a los niños, me di cuenta que me encantan…― Arthur sintió otro escalofrío. Emily comenzó a jugar con los dedos y a sonrojarse― Y me puse a pensar, que me gustaría tener hijos… contigo…

Ah, no era nada malo. Solo una idea para el futuro. Que linda, se proyectaba con él. A Arthur también le gustaban los niños. Aunque ellos huyesen cuando él se acercase a jugar.

― Oh… Emy, eres adorable diciendo esto… Claro, sería lindo tal vez tener hijos…

Emily se sonrojó más y sonrió.

― ¿A que sí?

Arthur se rascó una mejilla.

― Bueno, claro… Pero-

Emily no le dejó terminar y le empujó hacia ella.

― Entonces que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo. Vamos ahora ― Sentenció, teniendo el rostro de una violadora en serie. Arthur comprendió en ese momento el escalofrío anterior.

― E-Emily… creo que estás acelerando un poco las cosas… Nosotros estamos todavía ni llegamos a la Universidad y apenas llevamos seis meses... Y

― No importa. Es perfecto. Vamos Arthur. Tú serás mi príncipe y cuidarás de nosotras y nos tendrás en una casita linda y llena de flores y…

Oh Dios.

Oh Dios…

Arthur se quiso morir.

_¡¿Por qué no se hizo gay?!_

-x-

**Notas**: _Estos pequeños momentos fueron inspirados luego de una base real. Estuve con la regla y hoy le hice la vida imposible al desgraciado mártir de mi novio. Aunque generalmente trato de no dejarme llevar por las pasiones, días como estos soy un monstruo llorón y melodramático. La escena de los motes fue en parte real._

_Seguro que hay más Emidzillas por este mundo. Este fanfic va para ustedes._


End file.
